ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yū Shimamura
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 2005–present | agent = Ken Production | known_for = | notable_works = }} is a Japanese voice actress from Tokyo, Japan. She was formerly affiliated with Office Kaoru from 2005–08 and is now affiliated with Ken Production. She has had main roles in several anime shows including as Akiko in Bungo Stray Dogs, Haruka Haruno / Cure Flora in Go! Princess PreCure, Toru Takagami in Our Home's Fox Deity, and Faylin in Tanken Driland Sennen no Maho. She provides supporting character voices for Annie Leonhardt in Attack on Titan, Kaoru in Aldnoah.Zero, and Aida in Gundam Reconguista in G. Her work in video games includes voicing Princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Filmography Anime ;2007 *''Code-E'' – Maid; Oda *''Kanon'' – Student ;2008 *''Noramimi'' – Shigeru's Friends *''Our Home's Fox Deity.'' – Tōru Takagami *''Tales of the Abyss'' – Mary ;2009 *''Bleach'' – Sōgyo no Kotowari; Suzuki Mai *''Chi's New Address'' – Alice *''Needless'' – Kurumi *''Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin'' – Knight *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' – Female student ;2010 *''Jewelpet Twinkle☆'' – Fealina *''Katanagatari'' – Brains Truster B *''Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri'' – Madam B; Ran *''Omamori Himari'' – Committee Chairperson ;2011 *''[(anime)|[C: Control - The Money of Soul and Possibility]]'' – Emcee *''Chihayafuru'' – Reiko Mashima *''Guilty Crown'' – Hare Menjō *''Maken-ki!'' – Kinua Garrett *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' – Millais Alloy ;2012 *''Another'' – Kazue Satou *''Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' – Kaleidoscope Girl *''Mysterious Girlfriend X'' – Aika Hayakawa *''Sengoku Collection'' – Sarah ;2013 *''Chihayafuru 2'' – Reiko Mashima *''Danball Senki Wars'' – Reina Mito *''Tanken Driland: Sennen no Mahō'' – Feylin *''Kuroko's Basketball'' – Masako Araki *''Attack on Titan'' – Annie Leonhart ;2014 *''Gundam Reconguista in G'' – Aida Surugan *''Aldnoah.Zero'' – Kaoru Mizusaki *''Sword Art Online II'' – Siune ;2015 *''Aldnoah.Zero'' 2 – Kaoru Mizusaki *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' – Annie Leonhart *''Gangsta.'' – Erica *''Go! Princess PreCure'' – Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *''Seraph of the End'' – Mito Jujo, young Yūichiro *''The Testament of Sister New Devil Burst'' – Rikka Kajiura ;2016 *''Bungō Stray Dogs'' – Akiko Yosano *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable'' – Shinobu Kawajiri ;2017 *''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' – Offmon *''18if'' – Mana Hayashida ;2018 *''Boarding School Juliet'' - Chartreux Westia *''Kira Kira Happy ★ Hirake! Cocotama'' - Ruby *''Hugtto! PreCure'' - Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora OVA *''Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru'' (2012) – Chihaya Kisakinomiya *''Shingeki no Kyojin'' (2014) – Annie Leonhart *''The Kubikiri Cycle'' (2016) – Akane Sonoyama *''Bungou Stray Dogs: Hitori Ayumu'' (2017) – Akiko Yosano *''Shingeki no Kyojin: Lost Girls 'Wall Sina, Goodbye''' (2017) – Annie Leonhart *''Shingeki no Kyojin: Lost Girls 'Wall Sina, Goodbye''' (2018) – Annie Leonhart Anime films *''The Princess and the Pilot'' (2011) – Noel *''Pretty Cure All Stars: Spring Carnival♪'' (2015) – Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *''Go! Princess Precure the Movie: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature!!!'' (2015) – Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *''Pretty Cure All Stars: Singing with Everyone Miraculous Magic!'' (2016) – Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *''Pretty Cure Dream Stars!'' (2017) – Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *''Hugtto! PreCure Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories'' (2018) – Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *''Bungo Stray Dogs: DEAD APPLE'' (2018) – Akiko Yosano Web Anime *''The Wings of Rean'' (2005) – Luxe Houjou *''RWBY'' – Blake Belladonna (2015) *''The King of Fighters: Destiny'' (2017–2018) – Mature *''7 Seeds'' (2019) – Ayu *''Hero Mask'' (2019) – Tina Hurst Games *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) – Zelda *''Toushin Toshi Girls Gift RPG'' (2014) – Serena *''Tokyo Xanadu'' (2015) – Asuka Hiiragi *''Assassin's Creed Syndicate'' (2015) – Evie Frye *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) – Cindy Aurum *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) – Zelda *''Fate/Grand Order'' (2017) – Berserker of El Dorado/Penthesilea *''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' (2018) – Blake Belladonna *''The King of Fighters All Star'' (2018) - Mature *''Azur Lane'' (2018) - Minneapolis *''Devil May Cry 5'' (2019) - Patty Lowell Dubbing roles Live-action *''Action Point'' – Boogie (Eleanor Worthington Cox) *''Barfi!'' – Shruti Ghosh (Ileana D'Cruz) *''Deadpool'' – Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Brianna Hildebrand) *''The Deuce'' – Lori Madison (Emily Meade) *''Diary of the Dead'' – Tracy Thurman (Amy Lalonde) *''The Diary of a Teenage Girl'' – Kimmie Minter (Madeleine Waters) *''East of Eden'' - Min Hye-rin (Lee Da-hae) *''Eureka'' – Zoe Carter (Jordan Hinson) *''The Exorcist'' – Verity (Brianna Hildebrand) *''Halloween II'' – Laurie Strode (Scout Taylor-Compton) *''Mary Queen of Scots'' – Mary, Queen of Scots (Saoirse Ronan) *''Moon'' – Eve Bell (Kaya Scodelario) *''Mortal Engines'' – Katherine Valentine (Leila George) *''Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist'' – Tris (Alexis Dziena) *''The Nun'' – Sister Victoria (Charlotte Hope) *''Pitch Perfect'' – Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow) *''Pitch Perfect 2'' – Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow) *''Pretty Little Liars'' – Hanna Marin (Ashley Benson) *''The Purge'' – Zoey Sandin (Adelaide Kane) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' – Angela Ashford (Sophie Vavasseur) *''Safe House'' – Ana Moreau (Nora Arnezeder) *''Sense8'' – Riley "Blue" Gunnarsdóttir (Tuppence Middleton) *''Somewhere'' – Cleo (Elle Fanning) *''Suspiria'' – Susie Bannion (Dakota Johnson) *''The Taking of Tiger Mountain'' – Bai Ru (Tong Liya) *''Unsane'' – Violet (Juno Temple) *''Up in the Air'' – Natalie Keener (Anna Kendrick) Animation *''Code Lyoko'' – Aelita *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks'' – Adagio Dazzle *''Tad, The Lost Explorer'' – Sara Lavrof References External links * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Ken Production